This invention relates to construction equipment and, more particularly, to a collapsible sawhorse.
Sawhorses are well known construction accessories that are used to support materials above a work surface. Sawhorses are generally used in pairs and typically include a horizontal crossbar supported by legs. A piece of material, such as a plank, may be transversely supported across the crossbars.
Sawhorses are employed in a wide range of construction applications. They are often used in measuring and cutting long pieces of material that could not otherwise be easily handled. Sawhorses are used by both industrial users and nonprofessional individuals who need to perform certain measuring and cutting tasks around the home.
One of the primary problems inherent with sawhorses is their bulky construction. Sawhorses are typically two to four feet high and from three to eight feet wide. The legs of the sawhorse span downwardly and outwardly from the crossbar. The substantial size and bulky construction of a sawhorse makes it very difficult to move and store. Its cumbersome nature is perhaps most problematic with contractors and other laborers who must transport the sawhorses with them to a construction site.
Sawhorses are also typically heavy. In many applications, sawhorses must support substantial weight for prolonged periods of time, thereby necessitating a sturdy construction. The sturdy construction of a sawhorse is typically achieved with standard 2".times.4" studs. Such studs are readily available in the construction industry and work suitably well for supporting heavy weight. Unfortunately, 2".times.4" studs are relatively thick and, consequently, weigh a great deal.
Another drawback of conventional sawhorses is that different applications call for sawhorses of different sizes. For example, in one application where common planks are to be measured and cut, relatively narrow sawhorses may be employed. The narrow sawhorses are naturally easier to move and lighter to carry and are, therefore, preferable. However, a second application may involve the measuring and cutting of a sheet of plywood or sheetrock which would require a much wider sawhorse. The narrow sawhorse utilized to measure and cut planks in the first application would be unworkable for the second application. Because of this, many professional users maintain two or more sets of sawhorses for use in different applications. This adds greatly to the storage and weight problems discussed above.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a sawhorse that overcomes the problems associated with conventional sawhorses while providing a sturdy and inexpensive support for use in a broad range of construction applications.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sawhorse that is collapsible to a relatively small size, and which may be moved and stored easily.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sawhorse utilizing inexpensive and lightweight materials, such as common 1".times.4" boards, to reduce the cost and weight associated with conventional sawhorses.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a sawhorse utilizing a pair of removable crossbars that can be replaced with crossbars of varying lengths to allow a single sawhorse assembly to be used in a wide variety of applications.